


Дважды два

by Tayash



Category: Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клуб, желание снять напряжение. Двое... и еще двое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дважды два

Хагия редко ходил в такие клубы, где все затянуто пеленой разврата и похоти, где кислотные огни окрашивали тела в совершенно немыслимые цвета, извивающиеся на танцполе в диком танце страсти и желания. Хагия не любил громкую музыку, закладывающую уши и отвлекающую от поисков кого-то особенного, с кем хотелось бы провести время. Хагия много чего не любил, но его лучший друг, Ясуи Кентаро, мог с легкостью вытащить его куда угодно, даже в нелюбимые клубы, насквозь пропахшие сексом.

В этом он был впервые. Небольшой, он вмещал столько желающих развлечься на одну ночь, что это удивляло. Он видел совершенно разношерстную толпу, в глазах рябило от пестрых расцветок одежд девушек, которых проще было назвать раздетыми, нежели одетыми, он видел на себе плотоядные взгляды парней, но ни один не цеплял Кейго так, чтобы неведомая сила заставила его подняться с удобного кроваво-алого дивана.

 - Ты их интересуешь. На тебе каждый останавливает взгляд, -  сказал Кентаро, вальяжно развалившись рядом и с интересом разглядывая пришедших в клуб. Детское личико в сочетании с пошлым, горящим взглядом и соблазнительно приоткрытыми губами, по которым то и дело пробегал язычок, создавало адскую смесь, против которой было невозможно устоять. Его улыбка ослепляла, а приятный голос зачаровывал. – Здесь не часто встретишь таких, как ты. Правильных, в ослепительных рубашечках тут горячо любят, Кей-чан. Не упусти свой шанс. Сейчас тут каждый второй готов под тебя лечь, будь уверен, я знаю, что говорю.

 - Ну да, - усмехнулся парень, небрежно закидывая ногу на ногу, и отмечая в свою сторону еще парочку раздевающих взглядов. – Ты же каждый клуб знаешь, как свои десять пальцев, со всеми перетрахался для удовлетворения своего ненасытного желания…

 - Почти со всеми, - уточнил Ясуи, разворачиваясь к нему, облокотившись левой рукой о спинку дивана, и подгибая под себя ногу. Он чуть склонил вбок голову и хищно облизнулся. – Но есть _некоторые_ , что все еще противятся, хоть я и вижу, как им хочется всадить мне по самое нехочу… Кей-чан, почему ты такой упрямый?

Хагия осмотрел его с ног до головы, останавливаясь глазами на влажных губах, так просящих о поцелуе. Как бы он не отрицал, но он хотел своего лучшего друга, так сильно, что каждый раз, когда тот вытаскивал его в очередной клуб, Кейго искал себе кого-нибудь, лишь бы избавиться от наваждения и желания. Просто потому, что с друзьями не спят, даже если они сами этого хотят.

  - Я тебе говорил, это пока не изменится. Но не было разговора, что я против поцелуя… - Хагия притянул Кентаро к себе, сжимая в кулак волосы на затылке, и впился губами в его, получая в ответ удовлетворенное мычание. Хагия знал, что его друг бесподобно целуется, но не думал, что настолько хорошо. В какой-то момент исчезли все звуки и вспышки света, но остались лишь поцелуи, в которых он тонул. С огромным трудом Кейго прервал наслаждение, облизывая покрасневшие губы, и снова вернулся свет и звук, непривычно оглушая. – На тебя смотрят так, словно ты отнял у них вкусненькое.

  - Так и есть, - хитро прищурился Ясуи, беря его двумя пальцами за подбородок и снова наклоняясь для поцелуя, но Хагия отстранился, выхватывая глазами кого-то в толпе и чувствуя, что это именно то, что он искал. – В чем дело?

  - Кто он? – с придыханием спросил Кейго, кивая в сторону только что появившегося у барной стойки высокого неплохо сложенного парня в тонкой (даже издалека было видно) черной рубашке и узких джинсах. Его движения были изящны как у дикой грациозной кошки, взгляд оценивающий, точно знающий, что искать, а серьезное лицо без тени улыбки разжигало азарт. – Я хочу его.

 Кентаро проследил за взглядом друга и покачал головой, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. Но едва он коснулся губ Хагии, тот снова отстранился, не переставая следить за объектом своего желания.

  - Ты же знаешь, кто он такой. Давай, колись, друг мой ненасытный, иначе я…

  - Иначе что? – усмехнулся Кентаро, широко улыбаясь.

  - Иначе ты лишишься возможности исполнить свое заветное желание, переспать со всеми, включая меня, конечно, - Хагия увидел в глазах огонек, а губы растянулись в хитрющую улыбку. – Но ты мне расскажешь, кто это, иначе твоя мечта точно не исполнится!

 Ясуи понял, что с ним играют, но выбирать не приходилось. Все его попытки соблазнить Кейго провалились, но если есть шанс переспать с ним, то он сделает все, чтобы это случилось. Слишком ему нравилось то, что под него готовы были лечь от одного взгляда. И исключений здесь не должно быть. Кентаро оперся на спинку дивана, одной рукой обнимая Хагию за плечо, при этом небрежно рисуя пальцами по рубашке полосы, и приблизился так близко, чтобы дыхание обжигало кожу.

  - Этот красавчик тебе не по зубам. Мацумура Хокуто частый гость подобных заведений и не только. Но он сам выбирает, с кем проведет время, еще никому не удавалось переспать с ним, если он этого не хотел. – Ясуи на несколько секунд замолчал и разочарованно выдохнул, - даже мне не удалось. Он очень привередлив, и даже сам черт не знает, на кого падет его выбор в очередной раз. Знаю только, что в этом клубе он переспал с танцором Тайгой, с Фумой, водителем хозяина этого клуба, и вон той девчонкой, - Кентаро указал на светловолосую девушку в другом конце танцпола.

  - И что этих троих объединяет? Ведь не выбирают просто так, должно быть что-то похожее.

  - Ничего, Кейго. Все трое абсолютно разные люди. Забудь о нем.

 - Как забыл ты? – шептал Хагия тому в ответ и чувствовал дрожь, чувствовал, как Ясуи возбужден. – Найди себе игрушку попроще, а я попробую завладеть той, что посложнее. Во мне проснулся азарт.

 - Это не азарт, Кей-чан, это желание потрахаться. Но раз ты так уверен в себе, давай, дерзай! Только потом не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал.

 Кентаро напоследок подарил ему легкий поцелуй в уголок губ и кривую усмешку. Он знал, что у Хагии ничего не выйдет. Но Кейго был прав, ему стоило найти себе кого-нибудь, и как можно скорее, потому что желание было слишком сильным, но как раз в этот же момент рядом появился Тайга, забираясь к Ясуи на колени и сжимая ногами в шнурованных брюках его бедра.

  - Твое возбуждение чувствуется даже с другого конца зала, - улыбался парень, ложа руки на плечи Кентаро и приближаясь к его губам. Поцелуй вышел совсем незначительным, и Хагия удивился, как это Ясуи сдерживался, чтобы не отыметь этого танцора прямо на диване. Вместо этого он осторожно гладил Тайгу по обнаженной спине и дарил легкие поцелуи в шею. – Как обычно и я твой на весь вечер.

 Кентаро спихнул с себя худое тело и направился к выходу, а Тайга взял со столика коктейль, лениво потягивая его через разноцветную трубочку. Повернув голову к Хагие, он пробежал кончиком языка по губам и поставил коктейль обратно.

  - Молчи об этом. Не хочу, чтобы мне опять досталось, - на непонимающе поднятую бровь он засмеялся. – Кентаро говорит, что мне ее лучше не пить, но она помогает немного расслабиться. Ты его знакомый?

  - Я его лучший друг, а куда он ушел? И что это за «как обычно»?

  - Ты первый раз здесь. Я не могу отсюда выйти, пока работает клуб, но на соседней улице продают самый вкусный шоколад в этом районе. Я без него не могу, он как наркотик для меня, - Тайга потянулся, перегибаясь через спинку дивана немыслимой дугой, и неспешно вернулся в нормальное положение.

  - То есть ты спишь с Ясуи за шоколадку?

  - Ну… да, - согласился парень. В свете неоновых огней его тело казалось таким хрупким и почти прозрачным, что Кейго не мог оторвать взгляда от изящных плавных линий. – Не смотри на меня так, сегодня я принадлежу Кентаро, но я заметил, как ты смотрел на Хокуто. Этот парень непредсказуемый, хотя кое-что похожее в его выборе проскальзывает. Ты же его хочешь, да? Но это будет непросто. Хокуто выбирает тех, кто может дать ему что-то новое, то, что он раньше еще не пробовал. То, что ему очень понравится. Это все, что я понял. Подумай, есть ли то, что ты можешь ему дать? Если ответ «да», то тебя ждет успех.

 Больше пообщаться не удалось, потому что вернулся Ясуи. Он остановился напротив Тайги, протягивая ему шоколадку и с улыбкой наблюдая, как тот ее разворачивал, отламывал длинными пальцами кусочек и отправлял его в свой рот. Несколько минут танцор сидел с закрытыми глазами, смакуя вкус, а потом отломил еще кусочек и зажал между зубами, посылая вопросительный взгляд Кентаро. Тот незамедлительно среагировал, коленом упираясь между широко разведенными ногами Тайги и наклоняясь за лакомством. Хагия даже задумался на мгновение, а так ли нужен ему этот Мацумура, но решил не отступать. Просто увидев этих двоих, что до одурения классно целовались у него на глазах, Кейго подумал, что надо бы когда-нибудь их обоих трахнуть. Но не сейчас.

 Он подошел к барной стойке, где с видом царя, осматривающего своих подданных, стоял Мацумура. Вблизи Хагия ощутил острый цитрусовый аромат, который явно принадлежал объекту его внимания, и криво усмехнулся, облокачиваясь одной рукой о гладкую полированную поверхность.

  - Воды с лимонным соком и со льдом, - бросил он бармену, а сам поедал взглядом Хокуто, стоявшего всего в полуметре от него. Казалось, накалился сам воздух, и Кейго расстегнул несколько пуговиц, чувствуя, как его начинало не хватать. Краем глаза он видел на все том же кроваво-алом диване Ясуи и сидевшего на нем Тайгу, так откровенно выгибаясь навстречу пальцам Кентаро, что в голове на какое-то мгновение все заволокло туманом, но парень сбросил наваждение, возвращаясь к своему занятию – поеданию глазами Хокуто. Когда перед ним появился высокий стакан с его заказом, Кейго сделал пару глотков и немного пришел в себя. – Скучаешь? – обратился он к Мацумуре и словил довольно-таки презрительный взгляд.

 - Не настолько, - ответил парень, поворачиваясь спиной, а Хагия заметил, что он нервничал. Вот только причины еще не понимал.

  - Как грубо. Я могу помочь, ведь ты ищешь кого-то, чтобы снять напряжение, я прав? Рядом с тобой воздух накален, я это чувствую, - Кейго теперь стоял прямо позади парня, чуть касаясь его тела, неосознанно притягиваясь ближе. – Я могу дать то, что тебе нужно.

 Мацумура медленно развернулся, скривил губы, с ног до головы рассматривая парня, и покачал головой.

  - У меня к тебе душа не лежит…

  - А может у тебя просто на меня не стоит? Пока не стоит, - уточнил Кейго, улыбаясь, провел ладонью по его щеке, и на запястье тут же сомкнулись пальцы, а глаза горели от негодования.

  - Как нагло! Я же сказал, ты меня не интересуешь, или выразиться более доступными для понимания средствами? Проваливай!

  - Как грубо, - снова повторил Хагия, и щелкнул Мацумуру по носу, видя, что тот готов просто врезать ему прямо здесь, не раздумывая. – Ты найдешь меня, когда поймешь, что я тот, кто тебе нужен сегодня.

 И, не говоря ни слова, Кейго удалился на так полюбившийся ему диван, где все еще развлекался его друг с танцором, оставив Хокуто одного с весьма озадаченным выражением лица, словно он еще не понял, что это только что было.

 

 Ясуи был счастлив. У его друга ничего не вышло, а значит, можно было весь вечер его подкалывать и тыкать на излишнюю самоуверенность, что он в принципе и делал. Только реакция у Хагии была чересчур пофигистическая, и это понемногу начинало раздражать Кентаро. В итоге он не выдержал, и, спихнув Тайгу в сторону, повернулся к Кейго.

  - В чем дело? Почему ты такой спокойный, я не пойму! Отшили ведь, а он еще и ухмыляется мне тут! – воскликнул Ясуи, пихая друга кулаком в плечо. – Колись, давай, что надумал? Есть план и ты его сейчас наверное продумываешь, да? Ну!

 Хагия нахально улыбнулся, видя, как бесился Кентаро и притянул его за расстегнутый ворот рубашки, чуть кусая за нижнюю губу и ощущая сладкий привкус шоколада, который лопал Тайга, пока Ясуи был занят. Укус быстро перешел в горячий поцелуй, но Кейго не собирался терять голову. Еще было рано, поэтому отстранившись, он лизнул мочку уха своего друга и горячо прошептал:

  - Сегодня я исполняю желания. И твои два самых заветных осуществятся, можешь не сомневаться, - Хагия видел в толпе Мацумуру, кого-то выискивающего глазами, и развернулся так, чтобы его было незаметно за Ясуи, потому что он еще не все закончил. – Кстати, Тайга, а какое твое самое заветное желание?

  - Групповушка, - беззаботно ответил он, словно это было нормальным вопросом, вроде обыденного «как дела?». Он доедал последний кусок шоколадки, уже изрядно подтаявшей, и он слизывал остатки с пальцев, соблазнительно их посасывая. – Но Кентаро сказал однажды «только одному человеку я доверю тебя для такого дела». Я так понимаю, это ты, Кей-чан. Но ты не станешь спать с Ясуи, а значит мое желание неосуществимо. – Он пожал плечами и очень удивился, когда Хагия пересел ближе к нему, прижимаясь губами к плечу, и цепочкой поцелуев двигаясь выше. Когда дыхание защекотало ухо, Тайга вздрогнул.

  - Сегодня исполнятся все желания, - и словно не замечая удивления на лице мальчишки, Кейго вовлек его в поцелуй, заставляя громко стонать в рот и выгибаться навстречу, утопая в опьяняющем вкусе его губ и шоколада со слабым привкусом недавно выпитого коктейля.

Тайга жадно хватал воздух, упираясь ладонями в грудь Хагие, облизывая и прикусывая губы. Сердце билось где-то под кадыком, то ли от новых ощущений, потому что еще ни с кем мальчишка не целовался до головокружения в прямом смысле этого слова, то ли от мысли, что сегодня исполнятся все желания. Кейго улыбался и водил пальцем по влажным губам Тайги, где-то задней мыслью понимая, почему Хокуто выбрал его своей целью однажды. Он того стоил.

  - Ты его в кадык поцелуй, и эта шлюха сделает все, что ты захочешь, - услышал над собой Хагия и поднял взгляд, встречаясь с прищуренным горящим взглядом Мацумуры. – Проверено на личном опыте, - он небрежно пожал плечами, бесцеремонно усаживаясь рядом с Тайгой и заинтересованно разглядывая сильные руки на талии Кейго, уж слишком по-хозяйски там расположившиеся.

Ясуи украдкой наблюдал за тем, как поедал Мацумура взглядом своего друга и удивлялся, что Хагие удалось заинтересовать чем-то этого привереду, а ему нет, и Кентаро еще крепче сжал руки, притягивая Кейго ближе к себе, что не осталось незамеченным.

  - Я смотрю, ты уже нашел себе развлечение на сегодня, - усмехнулся Хокуто, положил ладонь Тайге на ногу и стал водить от колена и выше, чувствуя напряжение, которое моментально охватило мальчишку.

 В глазах Кейго заплясали бесята, он наклонился ближе к Мацумуре, цепляясь пальцем за ворот рубашки и выдыхая в самые губы:

 - Четвертым будешь? – Хагия понял, что вечер сложится более чем удачно.

 Сбросив руки со своей талии, Хагия поднялся, кивая на второй этаж, и последовал к месту оргии. Уже на лестнице он обернулся, выхватывая в толпе идущего следом Мацумуру и чуть позади Тайгу с Ясуи, рука которого собственнически обнимала мальчишку за талию.

 Оказавшись в комнате, Ясуи тут же занял большое мягкое кресло, утягивая за собой Тайгу, и тут же жадно приникая к губам. Судя по тому, что мальчишка отвечал не менее жарко, им одинаково хотелось секса. Его длинные пальцы хватали Кентаро за волосы, заставляя запрокидывать голову и часто-часто дышать, приоткрывая рот, в который он тут же проникал языком, из горла Ясу вырывались хриплые стоны, а руки притягивали за плечи еще ближе, еще сильнее, словно желал слиться с ним и стать единым целым.

 Мацумура оказался прижат к стене, хотя его это нисколько не смущало. Он медленно облизывал губы, пока ловкие пальцы Кейго расправлялись с пуговицами на рубашке, оголяя ключицы и слегка прикусывая их, срывая с губ тихий полустон. Хагия упирался коленом между ног Мацумуры и изучал языком загорелую кожу, пахнущую цитрусом и почему-то теплым песком и морем. Когда рука Хокуто вцепилась парню в волосы, заставляя поднять глаза и увидеть написанное на его лице желание, Кейго усмехнулся, и Мацумура едва не задохнулся от глубокого поцелуя, и внутри все сжималось от невероятного чувства. У него по-настоящему закружилась голова, и Хокуто не припоминал, чтобы так когда-то было. Отлепив себя от стены, он стал подталкивать Хагию к кровати, потому что дрожь в коленях явно давала понять – стоять ему недолго осталось. Со стороны кресла раздавались уже откровенно пошлые стоны, и, бросив туда мимолетный взгляд, у Мацумуры перехватило дыхание – то, как Тайга извивался на коленях Ясуи, прогибался в спине, запрокидывая голову, сводило с ума.

 Подойдя вплотную к кровати, Хокуто толкнул на нее своего партнера, и внизу живота сладко замерло, когда он сверху вниз смотрел на Хагию, у которого на лице не было ни тени сомнения, а лишь нескрываемое желание и даже какое-то сладкое предвкушение. Он одними губами прошептал вопросительно «Ну?» и притянул Мацумуру для очередного головокружительного поцелуя, до конца расстегивая пуговицы на его рубашке и стаскивая ее, чтобы ощутить под пальцами тепло кожи с цитрусовым ароматом, сводящим с ума. Оказавшись под Кейго, парень сглотнул, руки не слушались, поэтому часть пуговиц с его рубашки полетела в стороны, на что он словил недовольный взгляд и бросил только:

 - Плевать, я тебя хочу.

  - Не так быстро, сегодня ты подчиняешься нашим правилам. – Хагия провел языком по щеке парня и усмехнулся, увидев в глазах Мацумуры некоторое недоумение.

 Прошло чуть больше десяти секунд, и Хокуто оказался втянут в мокрый поцелуй, кусая Кейго за губы, требуя подчинения другим правилам, но ладонь, опустившаяся на его пах, что гладила и сжимала его, явно показывала, что сегодня будет иначе. 

  - Ты так возбужден, - шептал Хагия ему в губы, улыбаясь тому, как сильно Мацумура пытался сдерживаться, как отчаянно старался не показывать того, что его так просто подчинить. – Перестань напрягаться, просто получай удовольствие.

  - Я не привык быть снизу, - вторил ему шепот, пока руки Хокуто пробегали по спине Хагии, сжимали плечи и оставляли на коже следы-полумесяцы. На это парень укусил его за мочку уха, срывая короткий вздох боли.

 - Придется, - горячее дыхание обжигало, но в то же время невероятно возбуждало, и Мацумура понимал, что сегодня хочет быть снизу, что хочет подчиниться.

 Его тело само реагировало на прикосновения, выгибалось навстречу им, покрывалось гусиной кожей от дразнящих касаний кончиками пальцев по кадыку, соскам, ребрам. Губы Кейго невероятно медленно целовали шею и плечи, оставляя засосы, которые наверняка еще долго будут напоминать Хокуто об этой ночи. В штанах было уже очень тесно, и Хагия это заметил, умудряясь одной рукой расстегивать их, а Мацумура на секунду задумался, скольких надо поиметь, чтобы стать таким ловким. Приподняв бедра, он помог парню стащить с себя одежду и с удовольствием наблюдал за кошачьей грацией Хокуто, тянущемуся за каждым касанием пальцев, губ, за мимолетным поцелуем.

В другом конце комнаты Кентаро бессовестно и пошло стонал под умелыми губами Тайги, под его длинными пальцами, способными доставить немыслимое удовольствие. Русые волосы падали на лицо, закрывая глаза, и Кейго мимолетом видел лишь шальной язычок, резво скользивший по губам. Хагия видел, как Ясуи выгнулся в пояснице, обеими руками притягивая Тайгу ближе и невольно поразился – парнишка с легкостью вбирал в себя член друга до основания. Он точно не промах.

 От Хокуто стало еще острее пахнуть цитрусом и чем-то одуряющее соблазнительным, что заставило Хагию с едва ли не злостью целовать загорелую солоноватую кожу, сравнивая Мацумуру с морем. У Кейго рвало крышу, он сходил с ума от этих рук, от требовательных движений, от мягких губ с терпким привкусом гранатового коктейля. Кейго терял самообладание, желая только одного – ощутить, какой он, почувствовать такое же сумасшествие от еще более тесного контакта. Он не удивился, что в два счета нашел нужный тюбик, выдавил на пальцы прозрачной смазки и потянулся за очередным поцелуем.

 Мацумура крайне редко оказывался снизу, он был напряжен и взволнован, и Хагие пришлось довольно много времени потратить на то, чтобы он расслабился. На непривычно болезненные проникновения Хокуто реагировал укусами, и Кейго оставил в покое его губы, спускаясь поцелуями на шею парня, оставляя на ней влажные метки.

 В комнате стало тише, Хагия вздрогнул от нежных прикосновений Тайги по позвоночнику и бархатного густого шепота «я им займусь», и освободил ему место, жадно наблюдая за движениями длинных пальцев, от которых с губ Мацумуры срывались отчаянные, почти жалобные стоны. На обнаженные бедра по-хозяйски легли знакомые ладони, губы подарили сухой поцелуй между лопаток.

 - Кей-чан… - по телу прошла ни с чем не сравнимая дрожь – Ясуи никогда не произносил его имя таким откровенным тоном. Ладони сомкнулись на напряженном животе и тут же исчезли. Кентаро потянул его на свободную половину широкой кровати, под стоны Мацумуры. – Кей-чан…

 Не успел Хагия сказать и слова в ответ, как ощутил на своих губах губы лучшего друга, жадные и настойчивые. Кентаро целовал порывисто, утягивая парня за собой и оказываясь под ним. Хитрые глаза блестели от возбуждения и желания – он даже позволил себе быть ведомым. Упивался моментами непередаваемой близости желанного тела, так долго отказывавшего в этом удовольствии, впитывал каждое прикосновение, каждый поцелуй на разгоряченной коже, шипел от резких движений Кейго, от его сильных пальцев на бедрах, где по-любому останутся синяки, но все равно выгибался навстречу, чувствовал так, словно они всегда были настолько близки.

 Кентаро случайно наткнулся на пальцы Мацумуры и переплел их со своими, жадно хватая губами воздух, который, казалось, раскалился, обжигал и плавил все вокруг. С каждой секундой внутри словно натягивались невидимые струны, напряжение достигло критической точки, взорвалось хриплым криком, хрустом костяшек сплетенных рук  и щекочущим дыханием на губах.

 Спустя пару минут комната наполнилась стонами Мацумуры, доведенного до грани всего лишь пальцами и аккуратными губами гибкого мальчишки. Тайга облизнулся и коротко поцеловал Хокуто в губы, криво улыбнулся, переполз к Ясуи, щекоча кончиками пальцев часто вздымающуюся грудь, и убрал со лба влажную челку. Он смотрел на Кентаро с таким обожанием, что было ясно – он был готов лечь под парня даже без шоколадки.

 Им понадобилось минут десять, чтобы прийти в себя. Ясуи нужна была разрядка, и Тайга подходил для этого прекрасно. Гибкость мальчишки играла на руку, позволяя принимать ему практически любые позы. Кентаро был агрессивен, силен и напряжен, он царапал Кёмото спину аккуратными ноготками и кусал его в плечо каждый раз, когда тот пытался немного снизить темп. Тайга кончил уже раз пять, а Ясуи и не думал останавливаться, лишь заставлял мальчишку сильнее прогибаться в пояснице. Тот уже сорвал голос и обессилел, но не терял сознание только от того, что Кентаро шептал ему на ухо пошлости, от которых щеки горели огнем.

 Кейго все делал не спеша, медленно и размеренно, доставляя Хокуто непередаваемое удовольствие от того, что с каждым движением он приближался к оргазму, но не получал его. Это продолжалось достаточно долго, Хагия впитывал каждый вздох, каждый неудовлетворенный стон, слетавший с губ Мацумуры и старался выдерживать этот ритм, хотя делать это было все сложнее. Хокуто просил жестче, и в итоге добился своего, правда не предполагая, что Кейго настолько сильно разойдется. Они с Хагией кончили одновременно.

 В воздухе витал аромат разомлевших тел, секса и дикого желания. Четверо парней думали об одном и том же – этот вечер они никогда не забудут.

 - Я еще хочу, - выдохнул Мацумура, закидывая руки за голову. Его крепкое тело блестело в свете мягкого бордового освещения.

 Кейго усмехнулся, облизывая пересохшие губы:

  - Вот ненасытный! Мне б столько сил, сколько у тебя, - он все еще приходил в себя, а тело покалывало от пережитого напряжения.

\- Тогда в этот раз он мой, - оскалился Ясуи и не теряя ни минуты, уселся на Хокуто сверху, сжимая коленями бедра и наклоняясь для поцелуя. Мацумура обнял его за шею, сцепляя пальцы в замок и полностью отдаваясь власти Кентаро.

 Тайга смотрел на них из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Он тяжело дышал, расслабленные пальцы чуть заметно подрагивали, а красивые губы припухли от бесконечных поцелуев и укусов. Хагия осторожно пристроился позади него, обнимая рукой хрупкое тело и прикасаясь губами к влажному плечу. Он не отрывал глаз от момента осуществления мечты своего лучшего друга – поиметь всех, в том числе и Хокуто, которого оказалось не так-то просто заинтересовать – чувствовал удовлетворение, радость и нечто, похожее на гордость. Ведь если бы Кентаро не вытянул его сюда, вряд ли бы произошла подобная встречу, которую они все запомнят на всю жизнь.

 Кёмото повернулся лицом к Кейго, слабо улыбаясь, и потянулся к его губам, целуя лениво, почти невесомо. Тайга устал, но то, с какой осторожностью парень гладил его разомлевшее измученное тело, придавало сил на еще кое-какие подвиги. Поддерживаемый сильными руками, он уселся на Хагию, вновь приникая к губам, пахнущим цитрусом, соленым морем, шоколадом и сексом. Не было никакой спешки, и Кейго сравнил этот поцелуй с золотисто-прозрачным ароматным медом, который спокойно льется из сосуда в сосуд. Тайга был нежен и настойчив, ему нравилось прикусывать язычок парня, когда тот совсем не ожидал этого, нравилось обжигать дыханием соблазнительные губы, водить языком по острым зубам Хагии и усмехаться, когда он пытался поймать его, а потом целовать урывками, не давая в полной мере насладиться этим чувством, и Кейго снова подумал про мед, который последними каплями оседает на губах и дарит отголоски наслаждения.

 В ушах стояли громкие стоны Ясуи и Мацумуры, а Хагия в очередной раз удивился, откуда у этих двоих столько энергии? Хотя признавал, что после недолгой передышки был готов к чему-нибудь еще. Рядом приземлился Кентаро, и Тайга сразу же прильнул к нему, словно котенок, требующий ласки от любимого хозяина.

 Ясуи уложил Тайгу на спину, ногами к подушкам, и стал покрывать его живот быстрыми поцелуями, а Кейго засмотрелся на лицо мальчишки, разглядывал дрожащие ресницы, поджатые в немом стоне губы и притягательные изгибы худого тела. Ясуи притянул его за бедра плотнее к себе и комнату наполнили сладкие вздохи. Кентаро, видимо, все-таки почти выдохся, поэтому двигался медленно и лениво, но это не мешало Тайге ловить кайф. Неожиданно к ним присоединился Мацумура, упираясь коленями в кровать по обе стороны лица Кёмото, он положил ладони на плечи Ясуи и потянулся к его губам. При этом поза вышла настолько соблазнительной, что в Кейго вновь разыгралось желание.

 Тайге ничего не стоило чуть-чуть приподняться и языком подразнивать возбужденную плоть Хокуто, занятого поцелуями Ясуи с одной стороны, и уже привычными сильными толчками Хагии с другой. Всем пришлось подстраиваться друг под друга, искать нужный темп и ритм, и в итоге у них это получилось.

 Они чувствовали друг друга, знали, как доставить удовольствие, чтобы это было по нраву каждому. Они дышали сексом и развратом, их голоса звучали едино и до неприличия пошло (хотя о каких вообще приличиях тут можно говорить?). Это была дикая, животная страсть, разрывающая изнутри, гонимая одним единственным желанием – продлить эти моменты как можно дольше, до головокружения, до сорванных голосов и плавящейся под прикосновениями кожи, до полного бессилья и получения безграничного наслаждения.

 Это было похоже на тысячу разноцветных фейерверков на (любой большой праздник с салютами в японии). Они вспыхивали даже под закрытыми веками, оглушительно били по барабанным перепонкам, взрываясь миллионами сияющих звезд, с шипением оседающих на раскаленной коже.

 

 Перед выходом из комнаты, парни привели себя в божеский вид, правда потерянных пуговиц Кейго было не сыскать, за что Хокуто получил в качестве наказания яркий засос на шее прямо над линией воротника черной рубашки. Ясуи сетовал по поводу записанного на лопатках номера телефона Мацумуры, который вполне мог стереться, пока они доберутся домой, но все равно был несказанно доволен сложившимся вечером. Тайга собрался быстрее всех и первым спустился на первый этаж, вернувшись к развлечению посетителей, подарив напоследок всем троим поцелуй.

  - Думаю, я ошибался на твой счет, - небрежно проронил Хокуто, обнимая Кентаро со спины и обжигая дыханием родинку на ушке. – Ты меня заинтересовал. Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся.

  - Я в этом не сомневаюсь, - Ясуи светился от счастья.

  - Так, голубки, хорош ворковать, на выход, - проворчал Кейго, складывая руки на груди, чтобы не было видно потерянной пуговицы и кожа не светила меж рубашки. Он все-таки стребовал с Мацумуры новую взамен испорченной. – Еще успеете обменяться любезностями при новой встрече.

  - Кей-чан, заткнись, - шикнул на него Ясуи.

 

 На улице было свежо, яркие вывески непривычно били по глазам после полутемной комнаты с мягким бордовым светом. Хагия потянулся, впрочем, быстро себя одернув – не хотелось сверкать телом в половинках рубашки с оторванной пуговицей.

   - Гаденыш Хокуто, я его еще и за рубашку отымею, как представится случай.

  - Ой, брось, с него станется. Ты же и так новую с него вытянул, - парень широко зевнул. Выглядел он устало. – К тебе или ко мне?

 Хагия усмехнулся:

  - Давай ко мне, это ближе, - пикнула сигнализация машины, и Кейго сел за руль. – Не откажусь от душа. Совместного.

  - Что я слышу?! Ты меня на секс разводишь? – Кентаро приземлился рядом на пассажирское место. – Но учти, после душа я намерен спать. Желательно долго, сегодняшний вечер меня порядком вымотал.

  - Как пожелаешь, малыш. Главное, сильно не трись об сиденье, номер сотрешь.

 Ясуи ругнулся и привалился боком к двери.

 - Напомни, чтобы я его записал на бумажку, прежде чем мы отправимся в душ. Поехали уже.

 


End file.
